


An Unprepared Leader

by KaitouHime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But can also be seen as brogane, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Post Shiro disapearing, Was written with Sheith in mind, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouHime/pseuds/KaitouHime
Summary: This is something I wrote on Tumblr a long while ago and figured that I could put it here in hope of having some more commentaries to get it going into and blossoming into a full fic.------------------------------------After Shiro disappear Keith try to own up to his promise of being the Leader of Team Voltron should anything happen to him.Keith isn't coping very well with it.------------------------------------Now got a second chapter which is the Tumblr discussion of the first chapter made into a story that feel like it is still missing parts because it was still not completed. Because someone decided they had to leave a commentary that made me feel salty and sassy. Have fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Original Post Can be Found [HERE](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/).

 

[kaitouhime1412](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/) Aka me:

Imagine in Season 3.

Lance getting annoyed at Keith because he is bossy or something and saying something like “Who died and made you boss?”And Keith shuttering up, face going to stone and hunching over himself. Lance instantly realizing what he just said and scrambling to try to fix it. While the others look at them with pained, sympathetic looks.

 

[sheith-from-voltron](https://sheith-from-voltron.tumblr.com/post/159490957563/kaitouhime1412-imagine-in-season-3-lance):

in the immortal words of Ron Weasley:  
_WHY MUST YOU HURT ME IN THIS WAY?_

 

[kaitouhime1412](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/):

I can make it ever worse though.

While Lance is scrambling to apologize, make it better. Keith just keep his head down, hair obscuring his face, shoulders suspiciously stiff and turn around wordlessly walking out of the room. Lance’s face falling because he know he fucked up big time this time and feel so bad about it. And later they start looking for Keith because they haven’t see him for a long time. They look everywhere but they can’t find him. Until they realize that the last place they haven’t looked into is the Black Lion. They find Keith fast asleep in an uncomfortable looking position sitting by the pilot’s chair, head laying on the chair’s seat/side/armrest and face suspiciously wet looking. They don’t dare to wake him up.

 

[sheithfromvoltron](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com/post/159505812168/kaitouhime1412-sheith-from-voltron):

##  **_fuCK IM SCREAMING_ **

 

[red-paladin](http://red-paladin.tumblr.com/):

you almost made me cry. how dare?

 

[kaitouhime1412](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/):

XD

I think I failed to actually make you cry only because you didn’t see the whole thing. XD

[Here](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/post/159506892609/follow-up-to-this-and-its-follow-up-aaaaand), I somehow managed to make it worst. XD

* * *

Second Post referred to in my last comment, [Here](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/post/159543219384/sheith-from-voltron-kaitouhime1412-follow-up).

 

[kaitouhime1412](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/):

Follow up to [THIS](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/post/159472783994/imagine-in-season-3-lance-getting-annoyed-at) and its [FOLLOW UP](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/post/159505185494/sheith-from-voltron-kaitouhime1412-imagine-in).

Aaaaand apparently I could make it even worst than worst.

 

Imagine Allura going through the Black Lion’s video and audio log trying to find something to help them discover what happened to Shiro. But accidentally opening the audio and video log of the moment Keith spent in the Black Lion.

Keith walking in slowly with a pained expression, trailing his hand reverently over the Black Lion’s console as he walk to the side of the pilot’s chair and sit down beside it. And then the audio pick up;

“I don’t know what to do, Shiro. I’m trying, I swear I’m trying. But I… I’m not you. I am not the leader you believed I could be. And perhaps I never will…. Maybe I’m too Galra for this to work after all…. We need you Shiro. The team, Voltron need you… I… need you…” and in the middle of that heartfelt and tearful confession Keith’s head thumped down on the seat/side/armrest of the pilot chair, as his arms came up around himself, trying to hold himself together.

And while the video and audio rolled Coran, Hank, Lance and Pidge all walked in one after an other and they all share saddened and guilty look. They didn’t mean to see Keith at his weakest like that without his consent. And the room fall into silence, until they are the shuffling noise of clothe moving behind them and turn back to find that Keith saw them watching, and has his head turned away stubbornly, arms crossed, looking world weary and simply tired.

 

[sheith-from-voltron](https://sheith-from-voltron.tumblr.com/post/159511224248/kaitouhime1412-follow-up-to-this-and-its-follow):

WILL YOU NOT STOP UNTIL I AM ONLY MADE OF TEARS?

 

[kaitouhime1412](http://kaitouhime1412.tumblr.com/):

XD Sadly I’m out of ideas at the moment.


	2. I'm just too salty, sassy and sarcastic for those type of comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent me a comment on the first Chapter because it wasn't in story format.  
> And the part of me that is Super Salty, Sarcastic and Sassy kinda got awoken and did this.  
> Enjoy!

Oh, Yah? Watch me.

* * *

 

Lance was getting annoyed. That Mullet Head had been bossing him them all around for a time now. But he was seriously pushing it now. That had been training for hours and everyone of them were exhausted and bruised. But Keith kept pushing them harder. The last straw that broke the camel's back was when Keith asked him if he was even trying or faking it. Lance couldn't have helped it, he so angry and the words came spilling out before he even had a chance to think them through.

“WHO THE HELL DIED AND MADE YOU THE BOSS OF US, MULLET!!”

Lance regretted those words just as soon as he said them. Hands flying to his mouth, wide eyed and frantically looking up to Keith. The boy visibly shuttered up before their eyes. The defensive steel wall back in place between him and the rest of the world. His face losing all emotion and becoming alike to that of a marble statue. Shoulders hunching forward to make himself smaller as if expecting an other hit.

Lance panicked. How could he have said that. And so soon after Shiro's loss. He felt awful, kicking himself for his thoughtlessness of the moment. The panick caused him to start babbling apologies, look up to Keith imploringly. Trying to convey how sorry he truly is and that fact that he didn't really mean the words that spilled forth from his mouth at the moment. Looking over at their friends for help and only meeting their saddened and sympathetic looks.

Keith now had his head down, his bangs shadowing his expression, shoulders shuddering from the stiffness he forced himself to hold them in. The boy turn his back on them and slowly walked out of the Training Room, walk stiff and military, the steady and resounding sound of his steps marking the finality of this situation.

Lance thought that is sounded suspiciously like the sound of a church's bell announcing a death. His face falling into a desolate expression, unable to wrap his mind about how much he could have hurt his friends with that one sentence. Like poking at an open wound. This had to be the worst thing he had ever said or done to black haired teenager. And he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to forgive himself for having hurt him so.

They decided to give Keith some time to himself. They had no clue of where to find Shiro and nothing else really demanded their immediate attention. So the boy was left to his own device for a while. But after hours and a meal passed by they started to worry. They all split up and went in search for the missing boy. They looked everywhere but no trace of Keith could be found. They thought that they had looked everywhere. But Pidge looked up slow and solemn.

“What about the Black Lion? Did anyone check there?”

They all looked to each other. They had all forgotten about it. Never had the thought crossed their mind that a pained Keith might go back there. They went to the hangar, climbed inside the Black Lion and sure enough. Keith was there. Long legs sprawled next to him, arms pillowing his head on the Pilot Seat. He looked fast asleep, suspiciously wet cheeks reflecting the light. None of them had the heart of moving him, let alone waking him. They left one after the other, looking back sadly to their friend.

After the incident, Allura decided to watch the Black Lion's Security Recordings, hoping to find something to lead them to Shiro's whereabout. In her distraction however she started up a much more recent recording. She was about to close it and open the right one, when she saw Keith entering the Black Lion. And froze, she knew that it was the recording of the earlier incident. She KNEW that she shouldn't watch. That it was personal. But she couldn't tear here yes away.

Keith looked in pain, moving slowly toward the front of the Black Lion, letting his hand reverently trail over the console. Stoping his advance next to the pilot seat, turning stiffly toward it and kneeling down as if in prayer. The boy's movements had been so quiet that she had forgotten about to audio until he started talking.

“I don’t know what to do, Shiro. I’m trying, I swear I’m trying. But I… I’m not you. I am not the leader you believed I could be. And perhaps I never will…. Maybe I’m too Galra for this to work after all…. We need you Shiro. The team, Voltron need you… I… need you…”

Through that heartfelt and tearful confession, Keith had let his head thump down on the seat before him, his arms coming around himself in a hugging to hold himself together as his body started to be shaken by his crying. The boy's body looked like it would shake apart anytime.

Allura turned to meet the eyes of Coran, Hank, Pidge and Lance. All of them sharing saddened and guilty looks. They didn't knew how to fix this, how to fix Keith. And they felt like they had invaded Keith's privacy, seen something that wasn't me for them see. Keith had never looked as weak as he had in the video, not even when he discovered his Galra heritage. It felt wrong to have seen him like that without his consent. They lowered their heads, sharing into their feeling of mutual guilt. Until they heard the sound of fabric brushing against fabric behind them. The look in the sound's direction, startled at it source.

There was Keith, look away from them, arms crossed and body language scream discomfort. He had seen them. He had seen them watch him at his lowest. He look word weary and tired. The world seemed to have leached all the color and life from him. And none of them knew what to do to help. If only.... If only Shiro was still there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why I would need more commentaries. I'm hoping that someone's commentary might spark up my inspiration. And one day if I manage to think up enough bits and parts I may actually be able to make a patchwork with them. ^^  
> Thank you all for your time!  
> P.S I could no longer find sheith-from-voltron's blog to link up. So if you see this and would like to be linked please leave me a message with your new blog or something. ^^


End file.
